Various assist straps and grab handles have been utilized in vehicles and are typically located adjacent the door opening to provide a support which may be utilized by an occupant of the vehicle to assist the occupant in either entering or exiting the vehicle. These supports have been fastened to the body structure of the motor vehicle with screw rivets or a similar fasteners. The herein described assist strap is mounted without the use of any such fastening devices.
The assist strap as described herein includes projecting fastening means extending from an assist strap base, the fastening means having a contact surface which extends through an opening defined by a sheet metal structure to engage the sheet metal adjacent the opening. These flexible legs are compressed when inserted through the opening and thereafter expand to engage the sheet metal adjacent the opening. To lock the fastening means within the opening, a mandrel is slidably displaced between the legs to prevent the legs from being compressed thereby securing the fastening legs to the sheet metal adjacent the opening.
A handle is mounted to the base of the assist strap for pivotal displacement. A spring is utilized to bias the handle to a storage position However, prior to assembly a breakaway tab is utilized to lock the handle in position relative to the base. The breakaway tab overcomes the bias of the spring to maintain the handle in position until such time as the breakaway tab is ruptured.
The mandrel is provided for sliding displacement between a first position where it does not prevent displacement of the legs such that the assist strap may be fastened, and a second position wherein the mandrel is secured between the legs to lock the legs in the assembled position. The mandrel extends outwardly from the base of the assist strap when in the nonassembled position. The handle is appropriately positioned such that displacement of the handle effects contact with the mandrel to drive the mandrel from the first position to the second position.
The breakaway tab is sized such that upon an application of sufficient force to the handle to drive the mandrel from the first position to the second position, the breakaway tab will be ruptured. Hence, the breakaway tab may be sized to tune the amount of force necessary to rupture the tab and consequently the amount of force necessary to drive the mandrel from the first position to the second position to lock the assist strap in the assembled position.
Furthermore, the handle is appropriately configured such that the application of force to the mandrel from the handle is applied axially to the mandrel to prevent bending forces. Hence, the applied force is concentrated in the desired direction. Additionally, the handle has a smooth sliding surface coacting with the mandrel at the surface such that frictional forces therebetween are reduced.
The assist strap base may define a larger diameter opening and a smaller diameter opening and the mandrel may include a head which is sized to fit within the large diameter opening and a body portion which fits within the smaller opening. When the handle drives the mandrel to the second position, the head is engaged flush with the base of the assist strap providing an appropriately pleasing appearance to the assist strap in the assembled position.
Should the mandrel be driven between the fastening legs prior to assembly of the assist strap to the vehicle body structure, then assembly of the assist strap will be prevented. It is necessary to have the mandrel in the first position such that the fastening legs may be compressed to allow the legs to slide through the opening in the body sheet metal structure to allow assembly of the assist strap in the first place. Hence, the operator will not be able to assemble the assist strap unless the mandrel is in the first position, and once assembled, the operator must apply sufficient force to break the breakaway tab, which force will be sufficient to drive the mandrel to the second position assembling the assist strap to the motor vehicle. Hence, a highly reliable means for mounting the assist strap to a motor vehicle has been provided.
Although described herein as an assist strap, the means for mounting an assist strap to a vehicle is applicable to mounting any accessory to the motor vehicle. Such an accessory may include a lighting module, a coat hook, a combination assist strap and coat hook, a hanger, a display, a console or similar type devices.
Additionally, the assist strap or accessory as used in a motor vehicle typically is mounted to extend from a decorative surface side of a substrate through the substrate and then into the vehicle body structure. Hence, the base of the assist strap or accessory serves to trap the substrate between the base and vehicle body structure thereby securing the substrate in the desired position. In this manner, additional structural integrity or support may be provided to the substrate or other interior decorative components of the vehicle while mounting the assist strap or accessory to the motor vehicle.